<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>QMS 11 1 by Deacon_Heller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936680">QMS 11 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller'>Deacon_Heller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quantum Mirror Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SG 10 escorts a team of geologist to a world in search of untouched Naquadah veins, and they find a mysterious ship buried in an ancient lava flow. As they begin to dig up the partially buried ship Colt goes on a date with Charlie where they explore each other's backgrounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quantum Mirror Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>QMS 11 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colt lay on his side in his bed looking at his tablet, but he had to kept tossing and turning, no position was comfortable. Every time he moved his rack creaked and squeaked. He rubbed the new scar on his stomach where the spear pierced his abdomen. Shooting pains still radiated out from the scar when he rubbed it. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The 48 hour patrol that SG Ten just finished led them across six worlds, chasing a Jaffa contingent to a hidden weapon cache. A three hour fire fight ended with six captive Jakes, and a weapons cache destroyed.</p>
<p>This was the third day in a row that Ten was still awake, and none of them were happy about it. Natock sat with his legs crossed in the half lotus position on his rack, his eyes closed. Normally he would perform his Kelno'reem with the rest of the Jaffa at night, but it was just after mid day on Alpha. </p>
<p>Ford tried to block out the sunlight with his pillow over his head, but the constant creaks of Colt moving on his rack kept Ford awake. "Damn it Colt, lay still." Ford growled, from under the pillow.  </p>
<p>"I can't get...I can't get comfortable," Colt groaned, as he twisted. </p>
<p>"You should take the pain medication that you were given," Natock said, trying to meditate with his eyes closed. </p>
<p>"Makes me sick to my stomach," Colt told Natock, as he twisted in his bunk. "I don't think Mike was really trying the last time he used the healing thingy."</p>
<p>"Colt, lay still!" Ford snapped.</p>
<p>"I got impaled by a freakin spear!" Colt grunted at Ford. "That thing was like nine feet long, maybe ten, and it went right through me."</p>
<p>"We all know you were impaled. We were there as well," Natock said, impatiently. "I carried you through the gate."</p>
<p>"It's the damn scar tissue," Colt replied.   </p>
<p>"God Damn it Colt!" Ford snapped, as he grabbed one of his boots and hurled it towards Colt. </p>
<p>"Is this SG Te...?" The boot hurled past the doorway just as Dr. Jackson walked into the room and bounced off the left side of his head, knocking him into the side of the doorway. "Ahh!"</p>
<p>"Shut up Colt!" Ford yelled, without looking. </p>
<p>"You didn't hit Colt!" Jackson snapped, rubbing the side of his head. </p>
<p>Ford yanked the pillow off his head and sat up. "Oh, shit, sorry Doc!"</p>
<p>"Are you Sergeant Ford?" Jackson snapped. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Why?"</p>
<p>"I've been assigned to SG Ten," Jackson said, handing Ford his transfer papers. Ford sat up on his bed and took them. He rubbed his eyes before reading them. Jackson walked further into the room and dropped his large green duffle bag beside an open bed. It landed with a heavy metal clang. </p>
<p>"What the hell you got in there Doc?" Colt asked. </p>
<p>"Just my cloths, some books, my generator, and a..."</p>
<p>"What, wait, what?" Colt asked, as he sat up. "Your generator?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It recharges my internal battery unit," Jackson said, in a matter of fact tone as he mimicked plugging a cord into his left hip.</p>
<p>"You're one of the robots?" Colt asked, in excitement.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I prefer artificial human."</p>
<p>"Well that's right out," Colt said, with a grin. "We need something better. Jackson-Bot! No, Danie-Bot."</p>
<p>"I will not answer to that," Jackson replied.</p>
<p>"You're not even trying," Natock said, without opening his eyes.</p>
<p>"You're right. I can do better," Colt shook his head.       </p>
<p>"I don't answer to nick names. Jackson, Dr. Jackson, or Daniel if we're friends, but that's it."</p>
<p>"J-Bot. No, D-Bot," Colt continued. "That doesn't work, D-Bot makes you sound like a techno dj."</p>
<p>"Why does there have to be a Bot in the name?" Natock asked.</p>
<p>"Jac-Bot!" Colt grinned. "Nailed it. That would have really bugged me until I got it," Colt said, laying back down on his squeaking bed. </p>
<p>"I absolutely, will not, answer to Jac-Bot," Jackson stated in a flat tone.</p>
<p>"You probably will eventually," Ford said, as he stood up and gave Jackson back his orders. </p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>"He's very persistent," Ford countered.</p>
<p>"I'm a robot."</p>
<p>"Jac-Bot! Hey, that could be you're catch phrase," Colt said. "You could like, kick open a door or come running through the gate shooting and blast everyone then yell, 'You just hit the Jac-Bot'!"</p>
<p>"Is he cleared for off world duty?" Jackson asked Ford.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Ten," Ford said, as he collapsed back into his bed.</p>
<p>"I miss Jack and Teal'c," Jackson mumbled, as he sat down on an empty bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At General Willis' suggestion most of the Tau'ri team members, including both Ford and Colt, had begun training in Jaffa hand to hand tactics as a means of better understanding their enemy. This meant that three times a week they spent three hours a night sparring with the Jaffa that lived on base under the watchful eye of a former First Prime named Yadasal. </p>
<p>Though the old Jaffa was short in stature, and well past his prime, he was still very fast, and very powerful. Yadasal had a deep disdain for the Tau'ri simply because they were not Jaffa, but he was willing to beat and cut them if it meant his Jaffa would have an opportunity to refine their own skills. </p>
<p>Of all the Tau'ri training with the Jaffa, Yadasal took an instant dislike to Colt. The old First Prime always picked him to demonstrate on. Colt was first to feel every strike, every throw, and every joint lock. The closest Yadasal ever came to giving Colt a compliment was, "Not entirely pathetic." </p>
<p>Yadasal's disdain for Colt was not without reason. The first day that Ten began training with the Jaffa, Colt was more himself than usual. Natock walked Ford and Colt up to the old Jaffa to introduce them. </p>
<p>"Tec Ma Te Yadasal," Natock began, as he gave a respectful bow to Yadasal.  </p>
<p>"I am Yadasal," The old Jaffa returned the introduction.</p>
<p>"Yoda's dad?" Colt asked.</p>
<p>"Yadasal," He corrected.</p>
<p>"What did I say?" Colt asked.</p>
<p>"Yoda's dad," He replied. </p>
<p>"I've heard it both ways," Colt responded. </p>
<p>Yadasal sprang forward, crossing the short distance between him and Colt in the blink of an eye. He drew out his dagger and slammed the pommel into Colt's in the nose. Colt's head rocked back and his knees buckled. He fell over moaning, holding his bloody, broken nose. </p>
<p>"I told you he was a great warrior," Natock said, to Ford.</p>
<p>"You were right, he's very fast," Ford replied. </p>
<p>"Yoda's dad is so angry!" Colt groaned. "He's so little, and so angry!"</p>
<p>Ford followed Natock away to a spot in line with the other Jaffa and Tau'ri as he waited for the training session to begin. Colt picked himself up from the flag stones of the courtyard and dripped a trail blood to a spot in line beside Ford. By the end of the class Colt's nose had stopped bleeding, but the front of his favorite white t-shirt was covered in blood. It washed out the words "Chaotic Good", written in red on his shirt.</p>
<p>"I don't think Yoda's dad likes me," Colt mumbled, rubbing his nose as they walked back to their quarters. </p>
<p>"Not even a little," Ford agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wooooooo!" Colt bellowed, as he emerged from the event horizon of the gate. He rubbed his still swollen nose as he stepped down into the tall grass of the green field around the gate.  </p>
<p>Jackson looked back towards the gate as Colt came down the steps. Natock emerged a few seconds later, and then the gate closed. </p>
<p>"You get used to it," Ford said, over his shoulder to Jackson.</p>
<p>Ford led them three kilometer west to a small outpost that had been erected for a geological team. It was little more than six large tents and several stacks of crates set up around a specialized MALP. </p>
<p>When they arrived Ford walked over to the leader of SG Twenty Seven, Captain Lang. They spoke for a few moments, before Lang signaled for Twenty Seven to follow him back to the gate. </p>
<p>"Why are we here?" Natock asked.</p>
<p>"One of the rock guys thinks he found a Naquadah vein," Ford answered. "So we're going to sit around while they dig a few holes and figure out if they want to dig a few more holes."</p>
<p>"Set phasers to boring," Colt said, as he sprawled out on his back over a large boulder in the center of the camp.</p>
<p>"Get up Colt, the geologists are running tests on some samples they picked up and when they're done we'll be escorting them out of camp to look for more. Until then I want Colt on the north end of the camp. Natock is west, Jac-Bot is east," Ford smirked at Jackson, but the android shot him an annoyed glare, "And I'm south. Keep your eyes on the tree line. Twenty Seven thinks they saw something that looked like an angry jackalope the size of a great Dane." </p>
<p>The four of them began to walk away towards their positions, Jackson continued to give Ford and angry stare. </p>
<p>Three hours later Natock followed behind Dr. Ross as the geologist wandered slowly through a field looking for surface signs a Naquadah vein. The Jaffa looked west and saw that the ground turned black and stretched to the horizon. Curious of the reason he walked a several yards closer until the ground sloped gently downward and he saw that the ground was covered in black volcanic rock.</p>
<p>Natock walked to the edge of the field where the ground dropped six feet and became the uneven crusted black terrain the stretched out before him. The Jaffa had never seen a lava field this large. The endless variations of shape and natural design held his attention for several long minutes until he noticed something in the distance. A shimmering reflection of sunlight stood out among the endless stretch of black ground. Natock squinted at it. </p>
<p>The Jaffa warrior lifted his rifle and peered through his scope for a few seconds before he caught the attention of the timid geologist he was guarding from the nonexistent danger around them. The sun was reflecting from a shape that seemed too symmetrical to fit into the curving waves of rolling stone.</p>
<p>"What is it? Do you see something Mr. Natock?" Ross asked.</p>
<p>"Natock," The irritated Jaffa growled. "I have no title, my name is simply, Natock."</p>
<p>"What?" Ross asked, as he skittered up behind Natock. "Is it that horned beast they were telling us about?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me," Natock said, looking back over his shoulder at the tall, thin scientist. Then Natock took three steps and dropped off the edge of the field out of sight. Ross shrieked and ran over to the edge just in time to see Natock stand up and casually begin walked in the direction he was looking. </p>
<p>Ross looked from side to side nervously, and then he spun in a full circle looking around. "Should I stay here, or do you want me to..." Ross stopped, and looked around. He thought he felt the eyes of a vicious alien creature glaring at him from just inside the tree line. "Mr. Natock, I'm coming. Wait for me."</p>
<p>Ross tried to slide down the dirt drop off, but instead he slipped and fell hard onto the black glassy stone below. He landed with a crunch, and shrieked as the sharp black crust dug through his pants and tore into his thigh. He quickly got up and tried to chase after Natock, but tripped after two steps and landed on his chest. Again the stone tore through his clothes and pierced his flesh. "Mr. Natock, wait for me. I'm injured!"</p>
<p>Natock heard the Earth scientist slip and fall, but in the absence of the crunch that meant broken bones, the Jaffa ignored him and quickly stepped across the uneven ground towards the object that caught his attention. When he closed the kilometer, he crouched down and ran his finger of the seam in the corner of what appeared to be some silver structure jutting out of the black stone ground. </p>
<p>"What is it Mr. Natock?" Ross asked, as he approached the Jaffa. He followed Natock's gaze.  </p>
<p>"It may be nothing," Natock said, as he stood up and aimed his rifle at the ground. Ross frowned at Natock for a second before the irritated Jaffa opened fire on the ground, and sprayed the black stone with yellow plasma. </p>
<p>Ross flinched and flailed his arms wildly trying to cover his face, before he finally turned around and dropped into the fetal position. When Natock finally stopped, he kicked large chunks of stone aside as he dug around the edges of the object in the ground.</p>
<p>"Well it's probably nothing now!" Ross shrieked at Natock. </p>
<p>The Jaffa ignored him and continued to kick large chunks of black volcanic stone away. When he was done he pulled his rifle to the side and squatted down. He began to wipe smaller pieces of rock away with his hand. </p>
<p>"What is it?" Ross asked, again as he leaned a little closer looking at the object.</p>
<p>"I can't be sure yet, but it appears to be a buried ship," Natock said, looking down at the tight seem of two metal plates that connected to a clear window. Natock stood up and tapped the com in his ear. "Sergeant Ford, I think I found something you'll want to see. Ross and I are in the lava field two kilometers north of your position." </p>
<p>"On my way," Ford answered.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later all of Ten, and the other two geologist they were guarding, stood around the ship, Natock had taken more pot shots at the ground and opened up a ten foot wide patch of the ship. Jackson knelt on the ground trying to peer into the window of the buried craft. </p>
<p>"So, there's a space ship buried under this Pink Floyd video," Colt said waving his arm around at the lava field. "Neat!" </p>
<p>"Anyone recognize it?" Ford asked, looking back and forth between Jackson and Natock. "No? All right, I'll go tell Alpha it's here. They'll probably want to send out a Carter. See how much more you can uncover."</p>
<p>Ford walked away in the direction of the gate as Colt, Natock, and Jackson took aim at the ground. The three geologists quickly scurried away before the plasma storm began. </p>
<p>Two hours later Dr. Carter, Dr. Bjornson, and Dr. Dalen were crouched around the outline of the ship looking for a way inside. Ford and the rest of Ten stood in a fifty foot wide circle around the site watching for alien jackalopes while the top two spaceflight specialists from Earth examined the craft. SG Seventeen was called to the planet to escort the geologists still searching for more evidence of Naquadah veins, while Ten secured the ship site.</p>
<p>When Ten returned the following day there were cones in a rough oval shape two hundred feet long at its widest point. Over the night more support staff were called in to explore the site and set up lights and ground penetrating radar to trace the shape of the craft. </p>
<p>The SGC sent the largest construction machinery capable of fitting through the gate. This meant back hoes, steam shovels, and small bull dozers working around the clock under the temporary lights powered by generators to dig out the top of the ship. The craft was massive and asymmetrical, shaped like a horse shoe.  </p>
<p>Colt sat at the table in the room he shared with the rest of SG Ten, adding additional parameters to the translation program that Jackson suggested. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, glancing down at his watch. It was five minutes past four.</p>
<p>"Crap!"  Colt sputtered, as he jumped up from his chair. He was supposed to meet Charlie on the north side of the great pyramid at four. He jogged out of his room through the temple and out into the gate plaza where he broke into a full run. When he rounded the north side of the great pyramid he looked around but Charlie wasn't there. His first thought was that she gave up waiting and left, but he looked at his watch, and it was only ten after. </p>
<p>"I would have waited at least fifteen minutes," He mumbled to himself as his stomach twisted.</p>
<p>"Hey," A voice called. Colt whirled around and Charlie was standing right behind him.</p>
<p>"How did you...?" Colt asked, looking around. He was two hundred yards away from anything she could have hidden behind.</p>
<p>"You're late, come on," Charlie said, as she turned and walked away.</p>
<p>"Right, sorry," Colt said, walking after her. It was as much of a date as one could arrange on a forward base at the far end of the galaxy. They skirted around the gate plaza and walked south for a mile along the stone causeways until they reached the ocean, and then turned west, walking along the sand as they talked.</p>
<p>"So, do you get asked out a lot?" Colt asked Charlie.</p>
<p>"You're the first guy to ask since I transferred to Stargate Command," Charlie answered. </p>
<p>"Seriously? I thought you would have had a lot of guys hitting on you."</p>
<p>"No men, the muscles scare them away," she said, "but there was this one woman."</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"It's the hair," She said, pointing to her short pixie cut.</p>
<p>"Was she cute?" Colt grinned at her.</p>
<p>"Of course she was," Charlie smiled back. </p>
<p>"Nice. Ok, so I got to ask, are the rumors true?"</p>
<p>"You have to be more specific."</p>
<p>"Second generation navy seal, body builder, Olympic Judo champ, professional MMA fighter."</p>
<p>"Yes, no, kind of, amateur."</p>
<p>"That's hot." </p>
<p>"Why is that hot?"</p>
<p>"Because you're Godzilla disguised as a supermodel. I like that."</p>
<p>Charlie laughed and ran her finger over her right ear to brush her hair back.</p>
<p>"Ok, so you have to tell me the truth behind the rumor."</p>
<p>"Well my father was a SEAL, but he actually discouraged me from trying to get on the teams. He wanted me to do what my sister does."</p>
<p>"What does she do?"</p>
<p>"She actually is a model."</p>
<p>"Of course she is." </p>
<p>"No, really. That just isn't me."</p>
<p>"Thank god for that. So what about the body building? Obviously you work out hard, I think your shoulders are wider than mine."</p>
<p>"They are," She said, without hesitation or modesty. </p>
<p>"Did you ever compete?"</p>
<p>"I was a fitness model for about a month, but I didn't like it, so I went in a different direction."</p>
<p>"Olympic Judo?"</p>
<p>"When I was sixteen. I took silver."</p>
<p>"Impressive."</p>
<p> "Not really."</p>
<p>"You have a skewed sense of achievement."</p>
<p>"Probably." She agreed.</p>
<p>"So you were a cage fighter too?"</p>
<p>"I had nine amateur fights and I was considering getting out of the navy and going pro, but then I got offered this," She held up her arms, and looked around. "Who could say no to this?"</p>
<p>"Not me," Colt agreed, "Do you miss it?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes, but then I just pick a fight with a few Jaffa and I feel better."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was at the barbeque."</p>
<p>"So what about the rumors about you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"There's rumors about me?" Colt was genuinely shocked. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. One is that you're not a real scientist."</p>
<p>"Well, if you're going to get caught up in things like education, or degrees, or credentials, then there may be some truth to..."</p>
<p>"Those are the things make someone a scientist. Those exact things."</p>
<p>"I don't get too caught up with labels. I have a wide variety of skills and interests that make me very valuable to Stargate Command. What are the other rumors?"</p>
<p>"That you've been arrested."</p>
<p>"Ok, now you need to be more specific."</p>
<p>"How many times have you been arrested?"</p>
<p>"That's a quality versus quantity issue. The real question here is, were the charges justified?"</p>
<p>"Were they?"</p>
<p>"In almost every case, yes. Yes, they were."</p>
<p>"Did you impersonate an Air Force officer and infiltrate Stargate Command?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but my tour of Area 51 made me realize that there were some serious security gaps, so I went to Stargate Command to see if they had the same problems. I suggested several security measures that they now use to keep people..like me, out." </p>
<p>"How are you not locked in a black site? How are you not buried under a black site?" She asked, in amazement.</p>
<p>"They tried that. I didn't like prison."</p>
<p>"You escaped?"</p>
<p>"It was more like; I got bored, so I left."</p>
<p>"How long did that take?"</p>
<p>"About four hours. I get bored easily."</p>
<p>"You were put in prison, and you escaped. So how did you get on a team?"</p>
<p>"When I went back to Stargate Command..."</p>
<p>"They were surprised?"</p>
<p>"And really pissed. That was the first time I got stunned by a Zat gun," Colt stopped long enough to let Charlie finish laughing. "After I woke up in chains I was able to make a very compelling argument that I could be an effective member of Stargate Command."</p>
<p>"What could you have possibly said?"</p>
<p>"I convinced the SGC that the best way to keep me out of trouble was to put me to work, off world," Colt said, as he thought back to the day he sat in front of General Hammond wearing an orange prison jump suite. His wrists and ankles were chained to the large leather belt secured around his waist, and four armed Marines stood just behind him.</p>
<p>"When was the last time you were on Earth?"</p>
<p>"They tossed me through the gate two hours later, and I'm kind of not really, allowed, to go back right now," Colt said, with a frown. "I actually regret that specific point in my argument."</p>
<p>"So what are you plans for the future?" Charlie asked him.</p>
<p>"Well, short term I was thinking defeat the Goa'uld, save the galaxy...get the girl," He trailed off into a mumble.</p>
<p>"Girl?"</p>
<p>"Woman."</p>
<p>"That's pretty ambitious."</p>
<p>"We have to stop the G..."</p>
<p>"I meant get the woman."</p>
<p>"Well, you know, aim high," He stood there smiling at her for a moment.</p>
<p>"So are you going to come over here and get the girl, or just stand there like a deer in headlights?"</p>
<p>"Right," Colt step closer to her, slipped his arms around her hips, and leaned in to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>